


A Nemesis Christmas

by Crisis_aversion



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gift Fic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I have photo evidence this thing is over a thousand words, I hope you like it, I normally take months to finish something like this, I swear the program I typed this on said 1005 words how does AO3 count???, I'm gonna be late now, I'm saying that at the time of trying to post and it says it only has 984, It was harder than it looks to find a decent rhyme for Soundwave, Kinda proud I managed to finsih this before check in time, Now I have to add more stanzas, OTP Feels, Other, Secret Solenoid, The Decepticons naturally pull some crazy stuff when Megs ain't watching, This is the most work I've put into a gift in a long time but it was worth it, at this point I'm just rambling, because I have nothing better to call this, don't know how to tag, must you be a jerk AO3???, my keyboard has stopped working right help, so it's mostly just cartoony, sorry - Freeform, there's some violence but only what I could figure out how to rhyme in verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisis_aversion/pseuds/Crisis_aversion
Summary: Knock Out is trying to cheer Breakdown up, and ends up both discovering the Earth holiday called "Christmas" and teaming up with sound wave to plan a battle.Or, typical Nemesis shenanigans when Megatron isn't paying attentionSecret Solenoid for Doc-of-knocks on Tumblr!
Relationships: Knock Out/Breakdown
Kudos: 12
Collections: Secret Solenoid '20-'21





	A Nemesis Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/doc-of-knocks](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.tumblr.com%2Fblog%2Fview%2Fdoc-of-knocks).



> My first year doing Secret Solenoid, I had fun trying to figure out how everything works and what to do^^
> 
> *throws this at you and runs away*

Twas a silent night aboard the Nemesis and naught was astir,  
save the night shift just heading to berth,  
and Knock Out who'd worked straight through the night  
striving for a solution to his partner's plight.

See, Breakdown had been acting strange as of late,  
and nothing proved helpful, not even a date,  
so Knock Out locked himself away  
and researched the problem for three whole days!

He accessed Google on the human's _internet_  
and looked through Pinterest, Instagram, and even Reddit,  
and eventually stumbled on something fine and dandy,  
why, he'd whip up a batch of fancy Energon candy!

So he gathered supplies and recruited some drones,  
for he was certain this was something he couldn't do alone,  
and they scurried around the lab taking their chances  
in order to aid Knock Out's failing romantic advances.

Knock Out's field was a flurry of pride  
when the candies all came out _just right_ ,  
and with the drones all behind him cheering him on,  
and a grin on his faceplate he skipped all the way home.

There was an Earth tradition he'd found  
while Twitter and Facebook all night he'd scoured,  
and lo and behold it was December 25th,  
so he burst in their habsuite yelling, "merry Christmas!"

But poor Breakdown still lay face down on their berth,  
why, he hadn't moved at all while Knock Out had searched!  
So Knock Out crouched down beside him,  
just to make sure he wasn't dying.

Satisfied that nothing was wrong,  
but confused how he'd stayed like that all week long,  
Knock Out got to his feet and made for the door  
but left the candies to build some rapport.

Exasperated now that his plan had failed,  
Knock Out pondered what his next must entail.  
Unsuccessful at this he sought a conclave  
with the problem solver of their numbers, Soundwave.

Soundwave had sensed something was not right,  
and implored Knock Out to show him the sight.  
Knock Out trusted him to not chatter,  
and knew he must see to find what was the matter.

So Knock Out brought him down to his room,  
to prove the worth of his feelings of doom.  
Soundwave diligently scanned Breakdown,  
and all the while the blue mech made not a sound.

Soundwave pulled back, tapping his chin in thought,  
then asked Knock Out who last they'd fought.  
Knock Out took some time to recall  
Breakdown and Bulkhead had had a major brawl.

Soundwave sat down to consider their options,  
then his visor lit up with a viable solution:  
they'd trick Bulkhead into a fight,  
that should solve their problem that very night!

They hurried back up to the bridge to make  
the arrangements their new scheme would take,  
and sent a short message to the Autobots  
saying Bulkhead must meet them at a special spot.

They waited impatiently for a reply,  
and sighed in relief when they said they'd comply,  
then wandered downstairs to get Breakdown up  
and tell him he'd feel better when he proved again he was tough.

Breakdown, however, didn't believe them,

saying it had just been a long week for him,

but they insisted he try,

he didn't _know_ it wasn't the reason why.

So they pulled him from bed without his consent  
and straight through the Ground Bridge the trio went  
to find the Autobot already waiting  
with a glint in his optics and a shine on his plating.

"This sounded important so I used polish," were the words that he spoke,  
"I ought to look my best to beat you," he joked.  
Breakdown immediately charged, hammer raised,  
he'd beat him this time, and his honour reclaim!

Bulkhead calmly stepped out of the way,  
and brought his wrecking ball out into play,  
and slammed Breakdown into a cliff,  
but all that did was make the Decepticon ticked.

Knock Out looked on with a smirk,  
as Breakdown shoved Bulkhead's face in the dirt.  
Soundwave stood next to him recording it all,  
waiting eagerly for Bulkhead to fall.

Each mech on the other fierce strikes rained,  
leaving both of them feeling quite drained,  
but neither warrior would let themselves stop,  
each believing they had _some_ power the other did not.

Then Bulkhead punched Breakdown in the faceplate,  
and the Decepticon's field flared with hatred.  
So the fight revived with new fervor,  
and on it raged until it could no further.

The two warriors, now tired and stiff, fought on,  
despite all their strength now being gone,  
until Knock Out felt he had to cut in  
with unfortunate news that neither could win.

"No one will think any less of you  
if for now we just call a truce,  
if you two don't get patched up soon  
your pride will be the least that you'll lose.

"Your skills you have proven  
and each other you've broken,  
but continuing this  
is rather worthless.

"All you're doing is tapping each other,  
and fixing Breakdown will be quite a bother,  
you can continue this on some other day,  
but for now just get to a med bay!"

To this the two mechs conceded,  
for despite the battle being quite heated,  
they recognized it ended with a tie,  
but swore someone would win next time.

And so the two groups parted ways  
and Bridged back for a visit to their respective medibays.  
Knock Out now had a bounce in his step,  
for Breakdown was finally back to himself.

Soundwave, for his part, seemed disappointed  
that Breakdown as victor could not be appointed,  
but he too seemed content  
that Breakdown and Knock Out were together again.

Once Knock Out had Breakdown all patched up,  
from a closet he produced a neatly wrapped box.  
He passed it to his conjunx with a grin,  
and said, "it's your Christmas present!"

As Breakdown unwrapped the gift,  
he asked what exactly this "Christmas" is,  
and when Knock Out explained the season,  
promptly decided it was something the whole crew needed.

All thoughts of vengeance slipped from their minds,  
Bulkhead could wait until some other time.  
So, recruiting Soundwave again, they left  
to spread holiday cheer across the Nemesis.


End file.
